


Solve for X

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doom bots, M/M, Math, Post-Film, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: — Ладненько, северный олень, — говорит Старк и касается появившийся перед ним светящегося экрана. — Найди X.Локи неторопливо наклоняется и тыкает в X.— Нашел.Или очередная история о том, как Тони Старк перевоспитывает Локи.





	Solve for X

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solve for X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451514) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



Локи не помнит, как в него, разрывая внутренности, заключали перо Мунина, не помнит, как кричал до хрипоты, вырываясь из удерживавших его рук, не помнит, как отчаянно взывал ко Всеотцу, когда у него отнимали магию, отнимали права, данные по рождению, отнимали все то, что делало Локи самим собой — наверное, в том и есть вся суть наказания.

Взгляды нашедших его Мстителей, полные отвращения, ярости, злорадства — вот, что он помнит.

* * *

Тюрьма, в которую его бросили, очень похожа на ту, где держали раньше — стеклянную клетку, предназначенную для другого. Локи не знает, что поведал людям Тор, рассказал ли в подробностях о приговоре Одина, что хуже смерти. Локи Лафейсон, несостоявшийся повелитель Земли, совокупность провалов и вопиющего инакомыслия, превратился в простого смертного — жалкого и беспомощного, как и все остальное население сей грязной планеты. Таким он и останется до конца своих дней.

Наверняка как раз сейчас это сборище праведников с напыщенными и глупыми именами (чего только стоит один «Капитан Америка»!) решает его судьбу. Тор, этот глупец, будет его защищать, но никто его не поддержит, ведь Локи напал на Землю. Он — военный преступник. Когда дело касается таких вопросов, то даже у людей случаются проблески разума. Его уже ничто не спасет.

Локи касается стены, прижимает к ней пальцы, наслаждаясь прохладой стекла. В камере так жарко, что на лбу выступила испарина, а волосы облепили лицо и шею. Неприятное ощущение. Локи подобное в новинку: раньше его тело всегда оставалось холодным.

Двери расходятся в стороны, на пороге появляется мужчина в черном — Ник Фьюри, директор Щ.И.Т.а. Его плечи расправлены, а глаз светится самодовольством. По крайней мере, у Одина хватало приличия притвориться, что он уважает своих врагов.

— Итак, — говорит Фьюри. В голове проносятся возможные способы украшения его собственными кишками. — Не ожидал увидеться так скоро. Или вообще когда-нибудь.

Локи улыбается, обнажив зубы.

— Асгардское правосудие уже не то, что прежде. Так скажи же мне, о _сапог_ , какую участь ты уготовил муравью? Могу представить, что меня ждет что-то ужасное, сокрытое под личиной гуманности. Собираетесь заставить меня заплатить за все мои преступления?

Фьюри не отвечает — судя по всему, ему нравится молча буравить Локи взглядом. Локи становится не по себе. Он передергивает плечами и почесывается, пытаясь избавиться от несуществующего зуда. Клетка не большая, но и не маленькая, и он чувствует непреодолимое желание измерить ее шагами. Они на земле; интересно, что случится в этот раз, стоит Локи «хотя бы поцарапать стекло»?

— Как поживает агент Бартон? — провоцирует Локи — такой уж он есть, с бессмертием или без. — Признаться, мне его не хватает: вот он, разум, который мне знаком. Кстати, ваша контора предлагает психологическую помощь? Если нет, то, думаю, стоит начать.

Во взгляде Фьюри мелькает что-то похожее на ярость, и Локи обращает внимание на шрамы, выступающие из-под глазной повязки. Они выглядят так, словно их выгравировали на коже. Интересно, осталось ли под повязкой глазное яблоко, или там лишь черная, бездонная пустота?..

Фьюри предостерегающе склоняет голову. Чувство самосохранения заставляет Локи умолкнуть, но он надеется, что остальное Фьюри прочтет по его лицу. Судя по тому, как опустились уголки губ Фьюри, так оно и есть.

— Уж слишком многих ты убил. Такие потери не…

— Избавьте меня от своих лицемерных речей, — говорит Локи, больше всего мечтая о том, чтобы у него в руках оказался скипетр. — Сколько человек вы убили за все то время, что руководите организацией? Сколько человек убила ваша шпионка? Вы двое оставили после себя реки крови. А вы считали, сколько трупов оставило после себя ваше чудовище? А хотите узнать, сколькие пали от руки моего брата? Когда-то он очень гордился их числом. На вас всех столько же крови, сколько и на мне, если не больше. Вы мне не господин, не страж и уж точно не отец, так что не перечисляйте мои прегрешения, не признаваясь в собственных.

Посреди своей тирады Локи вдруг понимает, что обращается вовсе не к Фьюри. В нем давно назревала эта речь, речь, приправленная вкусом глубокого разочарования и йотунской кровью. Оказавшись перед Всеотцом, Локи молчал, не в силах выдать ни слова. О, как сильно ранили бы Одина его слова! Но он так ничего не сказал, и в него все равно заключили перо Мунинна.

Уже не важно: совсем скоро его ждут полугнилые объятия смерти.

Двери снова расходятся в стороны. Входит Тор. С развевающийся за плечами красной мантией он выглядит совсем как царь — как царь, которым быть не должен.

— Брат, — широко улыбается он. — Тебя не казнят.

Локи берет назад слова об умственных способностях людей. Если так они обходятся с теми, кто причинил им столько зла, то и поделом им.

* * *

С Локи никто не разговаривает. На него никто не смотрит. Все делают вид, что его не существует.

Принадлежащая Тони Старку башня, — та самая, в которой Локи встретил свое поражение, — настолько большая, что Локи не составляет труда избегать окружающих. Как-то он спустился, решив, что все уже спят, наткнулся на Бартона и, не сдержавшись, приказал подать ему стакан воды как полагается «послушному песику». Что, конечно же, плохо закончилось. У Локи тогда ушла целая неделя на то, чтобы поправиться. Сейчас же биение его жалкого смертного сердце учащается при одной лишь мысли о том, что за ним повсюду следуют невидимые глаза. В этом смысле он никогда не остается один.

Сотрудничество — вот его приговор. Вместо того, чтобы убить, Мстители хотят использовать его знания о других мирах и о тех, кто может представлять для Земли угрозу — в том числе, о Таносе.

В обмен Локи выдали комнату, которая немногим больше стеклянной клетки. В ней нет ничего, кроме кровати и тусклой лампы. Локи проводит в ней все время, игнорируя приглашения Тора составить компанию остальным Мстителям за обеденным столом или за просмотром телевизора. Тор, который никогда не славился проницательностью, похоже, и забыл, почему его смертные друзья не хотят принимать Локи в свои ряды.

Оставшись без магии и без цели, Локи думает об Асгарде куда чаще, чем хотелось бы. Время от времени к нему врывается Тор и радостно объявляет, что пора бы им повспоминать былые подвиги. Локи тогда вспоминает о том, как свет играл в волосах Фригги, и о том, как она напевала за пряжей. В такие мгновения он бы все отдал, лишь бы оказаться рядом с ней, как в детстве положить голову ей на колени и рассказать о том, что натворил. Однажды за тарелкой с сэндвичами ему приходит в голову попросить Тора о прощении, но вязкий крем — арахисовое масло, как назвал его Тор, — стягивает язык.

Проходят недели. Мстители снова в сборе, а Локи проводит все время в комнате и рассматривает руки, словно пытаясь сотворить магию силой воли. Его рутина нарушается лишь допросами Фьюри.

Он лежит на неудобной кровати, мечтая отвлечься, когда дверь открывается. Локи жмурится, проглатывая раздражение. Только вчера он рассказал Фьюри и Хилл о летательных аппаратах читаури и меньше всего ему хочется видеть их так скоро. Или вообще когда-нибудь.

— Привет, дорогая, я дома… о черт, неужели я попал в ад?

Открыв глаза, Локи садится и видит Тони Старка. Тот стоит на пороге, осматривая комнату, и весь его вид — даже бородка — выражает крайний ужас.

— Да, это точно в ад, — продолжает Старк и без разрешения входит. — Я думал, огня здесь будет побольше. Где пламя? Сера? Гитлер, в конце концов? Хотя моя душа мучается и от того, что есть. Где окна? Уверен, что проектировал здание так, чтобы в каждой комнате были окна, и уж тем более уверен, что никогда бы не спроектировал комнату размером в девять квадратных метров, в которой даже окон нет. Как у тебя тут еще крыша не поехала? Э-э-э… То есть, не съехала еще ниже? Я тут минуты две от силы, и уже схожу с ума. Нет, правда, куда делись окна?

Локи моргает.

— Тебе не нужно дышать?

Старк вздрагивает, широко раскрывает глаза и пожимает плечами.

— Что? Да нет, просто я не спал уже… сколько? Дней шесть? И мне запретили пить Ред Бул, пока печень не придет в норму — хотя за все эти годы она уже наверняка стальной стала. Так что да, я чутка взвинчен. Со мной такое частенько. У тебя что, даже книг нет? Ни книг, ни телика, ни окон… Черт, да я знаю маньяков-убийц, у которых камеры получше. Пошли. Давай-давай, вставай.

Прежде чем он успевает остановить себя или выпроводить Старка из комнаты, Локи послушно вскакивает на ноги. Хорошо хоть он быстро находится с ответом.

— Ты забыл, с кем разговариваешь? Если не собираешься меня допрашивать, то убирайся!

— Прости, Бэмби. — Старк ерошит волосы, как какой-нибудь грызун, и хмыкает — судя по всему, все еще оплакивает отсутствие окон. — Мне нужно тебе кое-что показать, так что время для экскурсии в лабораторию. Я даже готов раскошелится на пиццу. Или ты хочешь суши? Думаю, ты из тех, кто любит суши.

Локи на пальцах одной руки может пересчитать случаи, когда терял дар речи. В первый раз это случилось во время переполоха со Слейпниром, в последний — когда зеленое чудовище вбило его в землю. Но сейчас он не находит слов — предложение Тони Старка лишний раз напоминает о том, как давно он не покидал комнату.

— Пошли уже отсюда? Я тут долго не протяну. И да, если ты сросся с кроватью, то придется взять ее с собой. Как только мы выйдем, от этого места ничего не останется. Я отстрою здесь комнату с окнами — с огромными окнами во всю стену. Отличный стимул для всех суперзлодеев в округе — кстати, «суперзлодей» — это ведь вполне так политкорректно? — Старк переступает с ноги на ногу и щурится, наконец сосредоточив все внимание на Локи. — Кто тебя так одел?

— Старк, — рявкает Локи, чувствуя нарастающее напряжение в висках, — надеюсь, у тебя есть веская причина, чтобы…

— У тебя вид как с обложки модного журнала. Хоть систему ценностей пересматривай. Только взгляните на это лицо. Черт, мне нужен Ред Бул. Или Егерместер. Или оба сразу. — Старк трет глаза и тыкает пальцем в Локи, словно имея на то полное право. Локи вспоминает, что последний, кто посмел так тыкать в него, лишился пальца. — Готов? Берешь кровать с собой? Нет? Понимаю, меня она тоже бесит. Джарвис, пришли сюда строителей и ботов. Я хочу, чтобы к возвращению нашего богического гостя здесь все было в окнах.

— Вы хотите застеклить всю комнату, сэр? — слышится откуда-то сверху.

Вздрогнув, Локи оглядывается по сторонам, но никого не видит. Возможно, это еще один агент Щ.И.Т.а, преисполненный решимости понаблюдать за его мучениями. Старк ничуть не удивляется раздавшемуся из пустоты голосу.

— Джарвис, последние четыре месяца этот парень жил как в сардина в банке. Если только… Эй, мистер Зло, тебе что, не нравятся окна? Неужели все дело в этом? Странно, ты же с таким удовольствием швырнул меня в одно из них.

У Локи в голове проносятся тысячи возможных вариантов ответа, но он не в том положении, чтобы выбрать хотя бы один из них. Старк заслуживает смерти за одни лишь дурацкие прозвища, которыми его называет. И как этот смертный смеет так бесцеремонно врываться к нему и требовать, чтобы он…

— Ладно, обсудим это позже, — говорит Старк, легкомысленно взмахивая рукой, и идет к дверям. — Пошли, пока я не решил застрелиться.

Локи смотрит ему вслед, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть удивление. Он чувствует, что брови высоко приподнялись, а рот приоткрылся.

— Мне нечего обсуждать с тобой, Старк. Я тебе не ребенок, нуждающийся в развлечениях или внимании, — бросает он и ускоряет шаг, чтобы не отставать. Залитые солнечным светом коридоры напоминают об Асгарде, огромные окна невольно притягивают взгляд. Днем город выглядит совсем иначе, чем ночью, когда он погружается в темноту и прикрывается тенями, — думает Локи, — так он куда более величественен. Несмотря на то, что людям недостает силы и мудрости, они все же способны создавать впечатляющие вещи. Из них получились бы великолепные рабы.

— Да? — обернувшись, фыркает Старк. — А мне показалось, что во время этой истории с читаури ты разве что не кричал: «Я здесь, Тор! Эй, Тор, ну посмотри же на меня! То-ор!»?

— Будь моя воля, я бы приковал тебя к скале, заставив воронов выклевать твой дерзкий язык…

— Да-да, — беззаботно отмахивается Старк. — Тор рассказывал мне о твоих проделках. Сначала я не поверил и в половину, но потом загуглил ту историю с орлом, и оказалось, что он не просто молол языком. И куда только делись старые добрые пытки на дыбе или эта, как ее… пытка бамбуком? Столько усилий ради позвоночника и легких.

Локи сверлит взглядом затылок Старка, не в силах осмыслить его болтовню. В броне Старка нет бреши: он полностью защищен тем, что беззащитен без своего костюма. Наверное, именно поэтому в их прошлую встречу Старк, ничуть не испугавшись, предложил Локи выпить, вместо того, чтобы взывать к его гуманности.

— У тебя напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения.

— Инстинкт самосохранения? Да я даже слов таких не знаю. И потом, какой смысл предохраняться теперь, когда ты остался без волшебной палочки?

Они спускаются по лестнице. Старк распахивает стеклянную дверь и разводит руками:

— Папочка вернулся! Да, его не было всего каких-то десять минут, но теперь он снова с вами!

— Добро пожаловать, сэр. Мы очень скучали, — сухо отзывается бесплотный голос.

— Не думай, что я не подкручу тебе гайки, Джарвис, — говорит Старк, обращаясь к потолку.

Локи не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь бывал в этой части башни, не помнит, как они вообще сюда добрались, и это раздражает его куда больше, чем он готов признать. Старк может посоревноваться с ним в красноречии. Это пугает.

Локи останавливается на пороге и изучает помещение — огромную мастерскую, в которой столько металла, что на ум приходят асгардские кузни. Но на этом сходство заканчивается. Гладкие блестящие создания двигаются, создавая иллюзию жизни там, где ее нет. На столах, расставленных по всему помещению, лежат незаконченные предметы, которые красивы даже несмотря на незавершенность. Но они свалены неаккуратно, будто больше не нужны.

У Локи перехватывает дыхание: в них нет ни магии, ни алхимии — все они созданы человеческим мозгом.

— Джарвис, демонтажники уже на месте? — спрашивает Старк, взъерошив волосы, и дотрагивается до поверхности стола. Тонкая рябь под его пальцами озаряется голубоватым свечением, которое Старк одним легким движением поднимает в воздух.

— Демонтажные работы начались пять минут сорок три секунды назад, сэр. Строители ожидают ваших распоряжений, — отвечает голос.  
Старк одобрительно хмыкает, проводит пальцами по картинке в воздухе, передвигая и отбрасывая ее части, извлекая числа и вводя их в уравнение, — и чертеж расцветает синевой в пространстве. Локи зачарованно наблюдает за его движениями и как никогда скучает по своей магии.

— Эй, Бэмби, хочешь себе второй этаж? А барную стойку?

— Щ.И.Т. ко всем своим заключенным относится с такой щедростью, или же все дело в моем прекрасном лице? — спрашивает Локи и продолжает, не в силах скрыть восхищенные нотки в голосе: — Как это работает? Здесь ведь не замешана магия.

— Я сразил тебя наукой, да? — Старк дотрагивается до голубого экрана, который взрывается миллионом искр и растворяется в воздухе. — Мультисенсорная технология, приправленная магией от Старка. Стоит добавить реагирование на тепло, и все вокруг уже твердят, что ты волшебник. Нет, это не магия, хотя примерно сорок шесть процентов населения уверены, что я прилетел прямиком из Хогвартса. Вся фишка в том, чтобы подружить мозг с математикой. Мне это удалось — они у меня жить друг без друга не могут.

Локи вспоминает, как создавал такие прекрасные иллюзии, что все считали их настоящими. Это было весело, но едва ли полезно. Наука Старка — вот истинное чудо.

— Так вот она, технология, на которой построена твоя империя, — вслух размышляет Локи. Старк замирает.

— Нет, моя империя построена вот на этом, — отзывается он, постукивая себя по виску, а затем обводит рукой мастерскую. — Да, в свое время отец придумал парочку забавных вещиц, но именно своему мозгу я обязан созданием и костюма Железного Человека, и дискошара, что светится у меня в груди, и новому химическому элементу и еще до фига штуковин, при виде которых ты бы расплакался от восхищения. Да, кстати, я же обещал тебе суши. Ты любишь соленые или острые? Хорошо подумай — от твоего ответа зависит, каким будет твой первый раз.

Болтовня Старка отвлекает, но Локи улавливает в его голосе нотку… Обиды? Злости? Возможно, в броне Старка все же есть слабое место.

— Тебе неприятны упоминания отца. Уж не потому ли, что именно ему ты обязан теми чудесами, что создал?

Вся мастерская словно замирает. Глаза Старка стекленеют, но зрачки словно сталью отливают. 

Локи не может сдержать ядовитой усмешки.

— Неужели я задел за живое? Так скажи же мне, Старк, как далеко простирается тень твоего отца? Похоже, что несмотря на свои хваленые мозг и математику, ты просто занял чужой трон.

Когда-то в детстве мать сказала ему: «Ты не знаешь, когда нужно остановиться», и осторожно дотронулась до синяка на его щеке, оставленного друзьями Тора (Тора, не Локи). Локи спрятал все следы своего позора в ее объятиях. Он был не таким быстрым и не таким сильным, как остальные, о чем те беспрестанно ему напоминали. Локи мог защищаться лишь словами, в десятикратном размере возвращая любую сказанную ему обиду.

К сожалению, слова не защищают от ударов кулаков.

Конечно, существует и другой способ защиты — например, такой, как у Тони Старка. Даже без своего красно-желтого костюма Старк весь словно покрыт невидимой сталью, а его тело будто излучает пламя. Локи думал, что нашел его слабость, но ошибся.

— Хм-м-м… — взгляд Старка становится опасным, и Локи чувствует, как его сердце предательски пропускает удар. — Я бы на твоем месте про отцов и троны не заикался. Понимаешь ли, твой брат, конечно, скандинавский бог и все такое, но ему в свое время хватило парочки коктейлей, чтобы вывалить на меня всю вашу душещипательную биографию. Хочешь обсудить все пикантные подробности касательно твоего отца? Вот только какого именно? Синего великана или одноглазого святоши? Если ты думаешь, что у тебя что-то на меня есть, то знай: у меня есть на тебя в тысячи раз больше. Ты даже не поймешь, что случилось, а от тебя уже останется одна зеленая лужица. Тор будет купаться в слезах, а люди скажут: «Эй, помните того типа, который пытался захватить мир? Оказывается, папочка недообнимал его в детстве». Так что если не хочешь, чтобы я приостановил строительство твоего распрекрасного собора имени Окон, то забудь про такие разговорчики. Ферштейн?

Локи сжимает кулаки так сильно, что ногти впиваются в ладони. Лучше б мама научила его защищаться, а не успокаивала. От слов Старка не убежать, не спрятаться. У Локи нет над ним власти. 

Он ожидает, что Старк продолжит давить на больную мозоль, и оглядывается по сторонам в поиске чего-нибудь острого, чтобы перерезать ему глотку, но Старк только рассеянно взмахивает рукой и говорит:

— Джарвис, закажи у Шабу все суши, что есть у них в меню. И тот странный луковый суп, который готовят в хибачи... Черт! Теперь я хочу хибачи.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я выкупил весь ресторан, сэр? — вежливо спрашивает голос. На губах Старка мелькает усмешка.

— Эй, это было лишь однажды, и я его потом вернул. Забудь о хибачи, там классно только тогда, когда готовят прямо при тебе. Обожаю смотреть, как повара разделывают креветки и сооружают вулкан из лука… Но сейчас мы хотим только суши. И суп. Эй, тебе ведь нравится лук? В Асгарде он вообще есть?

Локи тяжело сглатывает, сжимает кулаки. Ему хочется кого-то ударить, а Старк находится искушающе близко.

— Да.

— Слушай, — фыркает Старк, — ничего личного. Я просто не люблю говорить о Старке-старшем. Ты не упоминаешь его, а я не упоминаю твою семейку Аддамс. Мы ничего не знаем друг о друге. Уверен, что у каждого были свои причины заиметь этот пресловутый отцовский комплекс. Так что, у нас будут с этим проблемы?

На такую любезность Локи даже не рассчитывал.

— С чем?

— Вот и отлично, — заключает Старк. — Пока Джарвис делает заказ, взгляни сюда.

Старк быстрым движением отбрасывает картинку с окнами в сторону, где она растворяется в воздухе и появляется в уменьшенном размере на компьютере. Затем Старк дотрагивается до другого экрана, просматривает папку и открывает несколько документов, которые повисают в воздухе. Прищурившись, Локи соединяет линии, не обращая внимания на уравнения, и сосредотачивается на изображении.

— Это же ваша летающая крепость, — говорит он, отстраняясь. — Не то чтобы я не наслаждался временем вдали от — как ты ее назвал, Старк? — «удушливой конуры размером в девять квадратных метров», но зачем ты показываешь мне проект новой крепости, когда именно я был тем, кто с удовольствием уничтожил старую? И поверь мне, я сделал это с большим удовольствием.

Сделав какой-то мудреный жест, Старк увеличивает изображение: из двухмерного оно превращается в трехмерное, занимая немало места в мастерской. Еще одно быстрое движение — и модель начинает вращаться, прекрасная со всех сторон.

— Вообще-то есть причина, чтобы показать ее именно тебе, — отзывается Старк и внезапно замолкает. — Джарвис, когда примерно будут суши?

— Через двадцать четыре минуты, сэр, но я вынужден вам напомнить, что Шабу обычно не занимаются доставкой на дом. Владелец был весьма раздражен, — раздается в ответ.

Старк широко улыбается.

— Тогда хорошо, что я всегда оставляю щедрые чаевые.

Звучащий отовсюду голос буквально насквозь пропитан самодовольством:

— Очень щедрые, сэр.

Старк обходит стол и становится рядом с Локи. Он невысокий, но каким-то образом занимает собой все окружающее пространство. Старк мимолетно касается его руки, когда тянется к изображению, показывая модель дирижабля в мельчайших подробностях.

— Вся фишка в том, тебе удалось попасть внутрь. Ты использовал Хоукая, чтобы найти уязвимые места геликарриере и более того — манипулировал нами изнутри. И теперь мне, как любимчику Фьюри — это был сарказм, если ты не понял, — досталась сомнительная честь создания нового геликарриера. Такого, чтобы до чертовых двигателей сразбегу было не добраться.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе построить неприступную летающую крепость?

— Угадал, — соглашается Старк. — Я проектирую эту хреновину с точки зрения героя, героя-консультанта. Ну, знаешь, того, кто весь такой добрый, летает и спасает всякое разное. Это значит, что я почти наверняка чего-нибудь упущу. — О, Локи в этом более чем уверен. — И тут твой выход.

Нет, никакая это не щедрость — у доброты Старка есть своя цена, как и у всего остального. Ценой любви Одина была возможность перемирия, ценой жизни Локи — информация, а сейчас, в обмен на помощь, Локи предлагают… удобную комнату, знания и еду под названием «суши». Наверное, могло быть и хуже.

— Смею напомнить, что именно я убил вашего дорогого Коулсона и сбросил Тора с неба. — Нельзя не признать: Коулсон вел себя храбро, но он до конца дней своих с радостью будет вспоминать удивленное выражение лица Тора, когда он нажал на ту красную кнопку.

— Коулсон в порядке. Ты его просто слегка задел, так что он не просто прошиб тобой стену, но и остался в живых, чтобы этим похвастаться. Что касается Тора — уверен, то падение было для него чем-то вроде американских горок. Пару месяцев назад мы были в Диснейленде, и он проехался по «Мертвой петле» раз восемнадцать подряд. Дети были от него в восторге — решили, что он один из тамошних персонажей. Кстати, а Тор вообще когда-нибудь снимает свои доспехи? Или честь лицезреть его без них выпадает только Джейн? Не то чтобы здесь, в Нью-Йорке, его прикид кого-нибудь бы удивил, но…

Раздается стук по стеклянной двери, но Старк продолжает говорить:

— Так вот, ты разбираешься в динамике? — Не дожидаясь ответа, он идет к дверям, возле которых в замешательстве стоит Капитан Америка, и берет у того из рук три огромных пакета.

— Тони… — прищурившись, говорит Капитан. Капитан, может, мужчина и крупный, но без своего дурацкого костюма он выглядит меньше обычного. Безобидно белая рубашка и коричневые брюки заставляют его казаться большим ребенком.

— Надеюсь, ты не стал платить курьеру! А то заказ был полностью оплачен. Хотя о чем это я, конечно же стал. Он взял у тебя деньги или просто разрыдался и попросил расписаться у него на груди? И да, мне пришлось погуглить парочку выражений твоей юности, потому что, честно, я не знаю, что делать, когда ты говоришь какой-нибудь анахронизм, — говорит Старк, поудобнее перехватывая пакеты.

Капитан Америка хватает его за плечо.

— Тони, что ты творишь? Фьюри рвет и мечет, а Клинт принялся строгать стрелы из подручной мебели. Все здание заблокировано — Локи не было в своей комнате, и…

— Камере, — со странной улыбкой перебивает его Старк. Капитан Америка удивленно вздрагивает. Как и Локи. — Его не было в своей камере.

— Тони…

— В камере. Давай называть вещи своими именами. Это было камерой. В любом случае, я уже позаботился об этом. Я понятия не имею, откуда она там взялась, потому что раньше ее точно не было. А это значит, что Фьюри решил поиграть в строителя Боба за моей спиной. Так и вижу, как он, одетый в спецовку, напевает «Боб строитель все починит без проблем». Как теперь это развидеть?

— Локи убийца.

У Локи пробегает холодок по коже, но он заставляет себя сдержать обуревающие его чувства — ярость, злость, желание спрятаться, исчезнуть. Да, он убийца. Как и Тор. И их Черная Вдова.

— Как и я, — говорит Старк. Он говорит тихо, но его слова проносятся по воздуху как удар молота по железу, и Локи едва не прикусывает себе язык. — Вообще-то я много кого убил. И ты. И остальные. Я убил куда больше людей, чем он, и тем не менее мы вместе сражаемся, смотрим фильмы, а сегодня утром ты приготовил мне отвратительную яичницу, которую я самоотверженно съел. А что мы сделали с Локи? Просто взяли, запихнули в камеру без окон и забыли о нем. Просвети меня, кэп, откуда такие двойные стандарты?

Капитан Америка открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но ничего не говорит. Локи мало что о нем известно — он и сражался-то с ним всего лишь однажды, — но он точно знает, что Капитан непоколебим в своих понятиях о чести и справедливости. Как и Локи в своей жажде мести. Старк, защищая преступника, обвинил Капитана в лицемерии, и это должно было ранить не хуже удара.

Локи смотрит на Старка, не зная, что и думать.

Наконец, Капитан Америка выпрямляется и коротко кивает.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Тони.

— Чуть позже я забегу в тренажерку, и ты сможешь меня отметелить, — говорит Старк и захлопывает дверь перед носом Капитана прежде, чем тот успевает ответить. — Так ты разбираешься в математике? — спрашивает он, обращаясь уже к Локи. — Хоть чуть-чуть? Я в курсе, что у тебя вуду-хрень, но ты ведь не мог полагаться только на нее? Кстати, я собираюсь скормить тебе роллы Калифорния. Не знаю, что за диета у богов, но если ты привык к хлебу, овцам и элю, то начать придется с чего попроще.

Старк открывает пакеты и начинает в них копаться. За стеклянной дверью все еще стоит Капитан Америка. Локи приветственно поднимает руку и шевелит пальцами. Он собирается притворился, что хочет ударить Старка в спину — только ради того, чтобы полюбоваться выражением страха на лице Капитана, — но Старк сует ему в руки яркую тарелку.

— Ты защитил меня.

— Типа того. Итак, это западная подделка, косящая под суши. На вкус неплохо, так что начнем с них. Так, а где этот чертов суп?.. Так, мы остановились на динамике. И математике. Ты сечешь в математике? 

Локи вытаскивает тарелку, дотрагивается до липкого растения, обернутого вокруг кусочка, и кладет его себе в рот. Жует. Вкус нельзя назвать неприятным — он довольно пресный, простой, как Старк и сказал. Он ощущает привкус мяса, но его быстро сменяют свежие овощи и липкий рис.

— Круто, правда? Подожди, пока не попробуешь острый ролл с тунцом, — говорит Старк, берет суши и засовывает себе в рот. — Итак, математика? 

— В Асгарде мы… те, кто занимается строительством, используют похожие уравнения. Но, честно говоря, я в этом не уверен. Мне было легче обходиться магией.

Локи съедает еще один ролл. Старк с триумфальным возгласом выуживает из пакета две небольшие дозы. Одну из них он пододвигает к Локи, другую берет сам и снимает с нее крышку, которую тут же отбрасывает в сторону.

— Черт, как горячо, что б его! С их фирменными ложками все совсем не так, — жалуется Старк, отхлебнув прямо из дозы, но все равно пьет, продолжая обжигаться. — Ты же быстро все схватываешь? У вас в Асгарде есть алгебра? А тригонометрия? Я бы спросил у Тора, но боюсь его ответа. Как-то я спросил его о том вашем магическом дереве, так он начал рисовать на стенах странные каракули, попутно распевая про какую-то трехгрудую женщину и разбрасывая по полу печенье. Второй раз я такого не переживу. Так что давай в темпе вальса.

Локи кидает на него сердитый взгляд и открывает дозу. От нее исходит терпкий запах. Подносит ее ко рту, дует на суп и делает глоток. Совсем недурно.

— Не обращайся со мной так, словно я немногим умнее Тора. Уверен, что с легкостью смогу решить твое уравнение.

— Ладненько, северный олень, — говорит Старк, убирает в сторону суп и касается появившийся перед ним светящегося экрана. — Найди X.

Старк касанием посылает изображение к Локи и, касаясь пальцами воздуха, переносит на стол, предлагая Локи, словно оливковую ветвь. Что бы ни было причиной потемневшего взгляда Старка, когда их глаза встречаются, в них нет ни жалости, ни вины, а на его смешной бородке остаются капли супа.

Локи неторопливо наклоняется и тыкает в X, которую видно, когда Старк убирает палец.

— Нашел.

Наступает молчание, и Локи думает, что попал в точку. Затем тишину нарушает смешок Старка.

— Чувствую, будет весело.

* * *

В математике есть неоспоримое очарование: она ясная, понятная, вся состоящая из углов, изгибов и уравнений.

Старк говорит: «Начнем с основ геометрии. Учись прилежно, приду — проверю» — и дает Локи книги, которые тот прочитывает от корки до корки, полностью забываясь в числах и знаках, и создает вселенную на основе цифр, а не заклятий.

Он все чаще ловит себя на том, что бродит по башне, рассматривая стены, полы, потолки, и везде видит руку создавшего их Старка. Залы Асгарда были построены по приказу. Локи всегда считал их чем-то само собой разумеющимся, как если бы они однажды возникли из ниоткуда, и никогда не задавался вопросом об их происхождении. Но в отличие от тех, кто строил царский дворец, Старк творит просто потому, что может. Когда у него появляется какая-то идея, он немедленно воплощает ее в жизнь, а затем сразу же переходит к следующей.

Сейчас математика следует за Локи повсюду: он видит ее в каждой линии, в каждом изгибе, в каждой схеме, как когда-то видел магию. Магия теплилась на кончиках его пальцев и прожигала насквозь; математика же завораживает своей ледяной красотой и холодной логикой. Теперь Локи понимает, чем она так привлекает Старка: в ней нет сомнений, нет неоднозначности, лишь четкость и ясность.

— Ты выглядишь повеселевшим, брат, — говорит Тор при виде стоящего посреди комнаты Локи, который внимательно рассматривает деревянную балку, которая по диагонали идет от потолка к стене.

— Не называй меня так, — рассеянно бормочет Локи и чувствует, что Тор становится рядом.

— На что ты смотришь, брат?

Спорить с ним без толку, и Локи просто указывает на настенную балку. Она прекрасна в своей простоте, как может быть прекрасна обнаженная кость, окруженная красной плотью, но в ней нет смысла: она даже не поддерживает стену. Она просто есть — красивая и неуместная.

Несколько секунд Тор молчит, а затем неуверенно говорит:

— Это достойный… объект.

— В этой балке нет ничего достойного, глупец, — говорит Локи, не понимая, зачем Старк вообще ее построил. — От нее никакого прока, поэтому я вообще не понимаю, зачем она здесь.

— Может, просто для красоты? — раздается гениальное предположение Тора. — Я повидал немало предметов, которые в большинстве своем не приносят никакой пользы и просто заполняют место. Я многое узнал за проведенное на Мидгарде время, брат. Например, здесь есть страна под названием Икея, которая почти полностью состоит из ненужных вещей. Хочешь узнать об абстрактных сооружениях? Джейн не раз говорила, что «современный декор» излишне дорог и не отличается высоким качеством.

Даже балка не настолько интересна, как то, с какой нежностью Тор произносит имя изменившей его женщины. Кажется, словно все остальные сказанные слова служат для того, чтобы защитить ее от всех угроз, обещанных Локи в тот день на Биврёсте.  
Локи поворачивается к тому, кого был счастлив когда-то называть «братом».

— Джейн.

Тор улыбается так ярко, что его улыбка может посоперничать с любой звездой на ветвях Иггдрасиля.

— Джейн. Я встретил ее, когда… да ты, наверное, знаешь, ты же наблюдал за мной… Но Джейн, она… Она самая… — Тору не хватает слов от переполняющих его чувств, что случается довольно часто, но через мгновение он подбирает нежное: — Я влюблен в нее, брат.

Тор и прежде влюблялся. Девы Асгарда, красивые, грациозные и все как одна прекрасные воительницы искали его расположение с помощью хмеля и битв, никогда не оступаясь и не стесняясь, и Тор любил каждую из них. Пока не появлялась следующая, разумеется. Локи не сомневается, что эту «Джейн» ждет та же участь, но Тор выглядит таким счастливым, что он не находит в себе сил возразить.

— Я собираюсь привести ее домой, — тихо, но гордо произносит Тор. — Я хочу познакомить ее с отцом и матерью. Я хочу показать ей мир, владычицей которого она однажды станет.

Локи резко втягивает воздух. Никто из предыдущих девушек не был представлен Одину или Фригге, да и о браке с кем-либо из них Тор никогда не заговаривал.

— Ты шутишь.

— Пусть Джейн и не умеет сражаться, она смелее, добрее и честнее всех дев, кого я встречал. Ей известно куда больше, чем большинству людей на этой планете. Она… она такая умная, брат, такая умная. Думаю, ты счел бы ее достойной. Она спасла меня, впустила в свою жизнь, ничего от меня не ожидая, и ей не было дела ни до моего титула, ни до прославивших меня подвигов. Я никогда не встречал никого похожего на нее. Она моя суженая, брат.

Локи никогда не ждала подобная участь. Тору суждено было стать царем, выбрать царицу себе по нраву и править с поддержкой Асгарда, в то время, как Локи по-прежнему бы оставался в его тени. Его бы женили на какой-нибудь знатной деве, не способной понять ни его ума, ни сердца, и брак этот был бы заключен связей ради, был бы соглашением между Одином и каким-нибудь благородным семейством.

В груди разгорается огонь при одной лишь мысли о том, какая жизнь бы его ожидала, не узнай он о своем происхождении. Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, кажется, можно потрогать, и Локи хочется схватить со стены эту дурацкую балку и проткнуть ею Тора насквозь, почувствовать, как дерево проходит через плоть и кости, окропляя золотистые волосы Тора кровью.

Но он не может. Локи слаб, его смертным рукам не по силам оторвать балку, да и Тор с легкостью остановил бы его, словно надоедливое насекомое.

Тор замолкает, чувствуя произошедшую перемену.

— Брат…

— Не называй меня так! — кричит Локи, слова рвут горло. — Я тебе не брат. Я тебе никто. Зачем ты вообще привел меня сюда, если не расплачиваться за совершенные злодеяния? Зачем остановил Фьюри? Казнь была бы куда милосерднее этого жалкого существования, за которое я должен... должен быть благодарен? Благодарен за то, что дал мне твой Щ.И.Т., забрав в обмен все, что у меня оставалось? 

Голубое стекло глаз Тора, кажется, вот-вот лопнет под гнетом сих слов, и да, Локи хочет это увидеть. Хочет растоптать осколки, пока от них не останется лишь ледяное крошево. Тогда, и только тогда Тор поймет, каково ему.

— Твоему отцу не стоило приносить меня в теплые стены Асгарда, как драгоценного трофея с одним лишь предназначением. Он должен был оставить меня там, где нашел. — Локи чувствует, как горят его глаза, и быстро моргает. — Он должен был дать мне умереть в льдах Йотунхейма.

Будь у него магия, он бы объял мир вокруг себя и скрылся бы в его тени, но сейчас он может лишь развернуться на каблуках и уйти прочь, не обращая внимания на Тора, умоляющего его вернуться. По крайней мере, этот глупец знает, что лучше не идти следом.

Локи распахивает ведущую на крышу дверь и с наслаждением вдыхает прохладный ночной воздух. Закрывает глаза, когда в лицо дует кусачий ветер, быстро остужая его разгоряченную плоть. Было время, когда он наслаждался этим холодом, когда его тело сочло бы его родным, глаза бы загорелись алым, кожа стала бы синей, а тот, кого он когда-то звал отцом…

Локи прячет лицо в ладонях и медленно дышит.

У него больше нет дома. После всего, что он натворил, Фригга никогда не взглянет на него с любовью в глазах, да и асы вряд ли его примут, если вообще когда-нибудь принимали темноволосого ребенка, родившегося в золотой семье. Локи вспоминает, какой прекрасной и сильной была Фригга, смело противостоявшая врагам, вспоминает завистливые сплетни тех, кто сомневался в ее верности Одину. Именно их Локи и избирал объектом своих насмешек и проделок. Интересно, осуждали бы они королеву, если бы знали, что неугодный принц Асгарда на самом деле ледяной гигант? Наверное. Алчные неблагодарные ублюдки.

Резко выдохнув, Локи опускает руки и поднимает голову и замирает, встречая взгляд Черной Вдовы.

Он тяжело сглатывает, задирает подбородок и подходит к ней, не отводя взгляда. Садится на край крыши недалеко от Вдовы, свешивает ноги с парапета и внимательно смотрит на раскинувшийся внизу город, словно только для этого сюда и пришел. Вдова — лишь кто-то рядом, муравей, которого можно не замечать, а можно покорить своей воле. Локи изо всех силах и старается не думать о том, как она одурачила его, когда в ответ на угрозу с улыбкой обернулась и поблагодарила за сотрудничество.

Его спина напрягается, и Локи с силой стискивает зубы и смотрит прямо перед собой, будто пытаясь взглядом просверлить дыру в доме напротив. Он прикидывает его высоту, ширину, рассчитывает угол наклона крыши и не смотрит на Вдову.

Та молчит.

Когда Локи открывает рот, чтобы вдохнуть прохладного воздуха, у него вырывается:

— Я не собираюсь извиняться.

— Я и не просила. — Голос Вдовы звучит так, словно она наслаждается происходящим. Локи бы наслаждался, будь он на ее месте.

— Хорошо, — отзывается Локи, не глядя на нее. — Потому что извиняться мне не за что. Я делал то, что хотел.

— Но потерпел поражение, — говорит Вдова. Локи хмыкает, но не возражает. — Ты ни словом не солгал.

Так и есть. Все, что рассказал Бартон под заклятьем о своей напарнице — о ее слабостях, о прошлом, — все было правдой. Вдова шла по жизни, оставляя за собой длинный кровавый след. След, оставленный Локи, был куда хуже.

— Я не собираюсь извиняться, — повторяет он.

На несколько мгновений воцаряется тишина. Затем шелестит одежда, и Вдова спрыгивает с парапета.  
— Забавно, — бормочет она.

Локи ничего не отвечает, молча вслушиваясь в ее удаляющиеся шаги.

— Да, пока не забыла. — Локи не оборачивается, но Вдову это не останавливает: она прекрасно знает, что он внимательно ее слушает. — Если ты еще когда-нибудь попытаешься причинить вред этой планете или кому-то из нас, то я убью тебя. Основательно, не спеша, такими способами, которых ты боишься. Я не торгуюсь, я обещаю. Мямлящий щенок.

Дверь захлопывается

Локи прижимает руки к коленям. Если они и дрожат, этого никто не видит. Вот только через несколько мгновений дверь снова распахивается, и до него доносятся тяжелые шаги, шорох ткани, и Локи вновь чувствует рядом с собой чужое присутствие.

— У тебя руки трясутся, — замечает Старк, и Локи изо всех сил стискивает ладони, борясь с искушением его придушить. — Да, у меня тоже такое бывает.

Старк садится рядом, размахивая ногами в воздухе, а затем указывает куда-то вниз:

— Эй, взгляни-ка. Видишь вон то здание? Нет, не это, а вон то, справа. С дурацкой крышей. Только посмотри на нее. Кажется, крыша должна быть округлой, но она не округлая, то вообще какая-то хрень. Видишь, как она пересекает ось симметрии под углом в семьдесят три градуса? Уверен, что там должен был быть угол в сорок пять градусов. Ну что за хрень.

Эта ничего не значит, бессмысленная болтовня но…

От этого становится легче.

* * *

— Я… О. Да вы только посмотрите, кто вылез из своей норы!

Локи скучающе поднимает глаза от чашки горячего шоколада, — напитка столь чудесного, что даже асгардскому элю с ним не сравниться — и замирает. Их последняя с Бартоном встреча закончилась тем, что Локи неделю провел в постели, наслаждаясь обществом непрерывно пищащего кардиомонитора, суть которого, как Локи был уверен, заключалась лишь в том, чтобы действовать ему на нервы.

Бартон стоит в дверях, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит на него с таким выражением, словно хочет заживо освежевать. Локи уже чувствовал на себе этот взгляд, а потом коснулся груди Бартона скипетром и смотрел на то, как злость и ненависть в его глазах сменилась равнодушным спокойствием.

— Ты и правда думаешь, что заслужил горячий шоколад? — спрашивает Бартон, расплываясь в угрожающей улыбке.

Локи перехватывает кружку и кидает взгляд влево, где находится дверь, ведущая в обеденный зал — на случай, если ему спешно понадобится уйти.

Бартон фыркает:

— Тебе повезло. У меня приказ не касаться и волоса на твоей голове... хотя знаешь, я ведь много чего могу сделать, даже не дотрагиваясь до твоих волос.

Горячий шоколад обжигает ладони даже сквозь керамическую кружку.

— Если ты ждешь, что я начну молить о прощении, то ждать тебе придется долго.

Воцаряется тревожная тишина. Затем Бартон не спеша проходит на кухню. Берет бутылку пива, садится напротив Локи и разваливается на стуле, преисполненный чувства своего превосходства.

— Да, именно этого я от тебя и жду. Ты как раз из тех, кто сделает все, чтобы получить желаемое, — будет использовать все доступные способы и даже умолять о прощении, — только чтобы потом ударить в спину.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — соглашается Локи. — Взгляни хотя бы на себя: мне хватило лишь одного прикосновения, чтобы превратить тебя в послушного мне раба, раба, от которого легко избавиться, как только он перестанет быть нужным. Ты был лучшим из доступных на тот момент орудий, маленький сокол, и я сполна тобою воспользовался. — Бартон открывает рот — скорее всего, чтобы поугрожать в ответ, но Локи хмурится и не дает ему сказать ни слова: — Не веди себя так, словно поступил бы иначе. Словно поступил иначе.

— Я не пытался захватить мир.

— Нет, но вспомни про Будапешт. Да, согласен, твоя цель была куда менее глобальной, но средства ее достижения — не менее разрушительными.

— Да, вот только у меня все получилось.

— Да, получилось.

Это самое близкое к извинению, что Локи может озвучить. Даже Один не удостоился его прощения — впрочем, Локи тоже прощения не удостоился.

Бартон хмыкает:

— Так значит, теперь ты человек.

Это напоминание лишь раздражает, но Локи все равно кивает:

— Да.

— Правда, отстой?

Земные словечки не перестают удивлять. Локи нравятся замысловатые выражения, которые он слышит от Фьюри, когда не может ответить на его вопросы, или от Старка, которые тот выдумывает, когда что-то идет наперекосяк. Люди бывают довольно изобретательными, когда того желают.

— Да. Я будто сам не свой.

Локи осознает, что сказал, только тогда, когда на губах Бартона появляется довольная усмешка.

— Хорошо, — тихо отзывается Бартон. — Просто замечательно.

— Святые ежики, пошлите совету директоров смерть помучительнее. — Старк появляется на кухне так, как появляется везде: громко, театрально, мгновенно заполняя собой все пространство. — Пусть в новостях покажут, как горят их перевернувшиеся машины… Которые съедают огромные бобры-мутанты…

Взгляд Локи замирает на Старке. Тот открывает охлаждающее устройство — холодильник, напоминает себе Локи, — и достает бутылку с водой. Нахмурившись, ставит ее обратно и берет брусничный сок. Открывает и пьет прямо из пачки, запрокинув голову.

— Бурная ночка, Старк? — невинно спрашивает Бартон, на что Старк молча показывает ему средний палец, не переставая пить.

Наконец он опускает пачку, громко вздыхает и ставит ее обратно в холодильник. Оборачивается и поджимает губы, увидев Локи и Бартона, сидящих за одним столом.

— Фигасе, что тут творится. Спасибо, что не запачкали кровью весь пол. Я в восхищении от того, как вам удается сдерживать свою ненависть друг к другу. И многочисленные психические проблемы.

— Притворяться нормальным довольно утомительно, так что твоя признательность оценена по достоинству, - хмыкает Локи.

Губы Старка растягиваются в улыбке, а в красных от недосыпа глазах мелькает веселье.

— Так держать, Шэгги. Ты сегодня в ударе, как я посмотрю.

— Ага, настолько, что опустошил Наташины запасы какао.

Локи смотрит на горячий шоколад, который, видимо, принадлежит Черной Вдове, и понимает, что вряд ли доживет до утра.

— А мы ей не скажем. Сам уже неделю скрываюсь от Наташи. — Заметив недоумение на лице Локи, Старк поясняет: — Так уж вышло, что я случайно расплавил ее любимый нож. Но я сделал ей новый, получше! Со встроенным детонатором. Она бросила его мне в лицо.

— Ты просто не знаешь историю этого ножа, — говорит Бартон, выхватывает у Локи из рук кружку и одним большим глотком выпивает оставшийся в ней шоколад. — Если бы ей пришлось выбирать, спасти меня или нож, то она бы всерьез задумалась.

Бартон возвращает Локи пустую кружку. Когда-то в наказание за подобное неуважение Локи привязал бы Бартона к скале, оставляя на растерзание диким животным.

— Это был мой шоколад.

— Что, не нравится, когда твои вещи берут без спроса? — спрашивает Бартон и улыбается, обнажая перепачканные шоколадом зубы.

Внезапно Локи на плечо ложится ладонь, которую он бы даже не почувствовал, будь он, как раньше, в своих доспехах. Прикосновение обнадеживает, внушает уверенность, и Локи охватывает искушение податься ему навстречу.

— Не дави, Бартон, здесь у меня свободная от осуждения территория. — Старк сжимает его плечо, пальцами мягко касаясь ключицы, и Локи проглатывает вздох неожиданности.

— В общем, ты нужен мне в лаборатории — нет, не ты, Бартон, я еще до сих пор пытаюсь отмыть стены от копоти. Локи, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Старк убирает руку и случайно задевает ухо Локи, посылая дрожь по его позвоночнику. Неужели так много времени прошло с тех пор, как до него дотрагивались в последний раз?

Локи отгоняет незваные мысли и пожимает плечами.

— Может, я не хочу никуда идти, и меня вполне устраивает общество агента Бартона. 

— Если пойдешь со мной, то я скажу Наташе, что это Бартон выпил ее какао.

— Эй!

— По рукам. — Локи встает, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Старка, но смотрит не на него, а на Бартона. Из его глаз исчезла жажда крови, а выражением лица он мог бы посоперничать с самым капризным ребенком. — Агент Бартон, благодарю за приятную беседу.

— Без проблем, — со смешком говорит Бартон. — Надо будет повторить. Как-нибудь никогда.

— Согласен.

— Так, ладно, голубки, заканчивайте. — Старк непринужденно забрасывает руку на Локи и ведет к выходу из кухни. — Я как раз начал работу с геликэрриером и хочу услышать твое мнение. Как у тебя идут дела с… не помню, что ты там сейчас проходишь? Геометрию?

— Сейчас я читаю про риманово многообразие, — отвечает Локи.

Старк останавливается, вынуждая Локи сделать то же.  
— Это не совсем то, чего я… подожди, что? Как ты перешел от геометрии к...

— Это интересно.

Так и есть. Люди слишком полагаются на объяснения, потому цифры так прекрасны. В мире с миллионами языков, математика — единственный, на котором говорят все. Эта планета ничуть не похожа на Асгард, здесь нет нужды демонстрировать свои способности, чтобы получить признание. Здесь его нужно заслужить, его нужно доказать.

— Мне наскучили те книги, что ты дал. Они слишком легкие — с ними и ребенок бы справился. Я не хочу ничего проектировать, Старк, это твоя работа, но я… я хочу узнать больше, еще больше. Я нашел другие книги в твоей библиотеке.

Широко улыбнувшись, Старк возобновляет ходьбу, притягивает к себе Локи так, словно ему по статусу положено. Интересно, вел бы себя Старк так дружелюбно, если бы знал, что сейчас почти обнимает не просто бога, а настоящее чудовище?

— А у меня есть библиотека? — спрашивает Старк. — С бумажными книгами? Думаю, настало время перенести все на цифру. Придется дать тебе Старкпэд. Итак, расскажи мне о римановом многообразии. Похоже, тебя заинтересовала дифференциальная геометрия.

Локи хмурится, позволяя затащить себя в лабораторию. Его поражает то, что болтовня Старка отвлекает его настолько, что он никогда не замечает путь, которым они следуют.

— Нет. Я просто изучал физику и немного ушел в сторону.

— Физику? Что ж, давай, удиви меня. — Старк включает голубые экраны и одним движением руки поднимает их в воздух.

Локи обходит стол, перешагивая через лежащую на полу груду металла, и следует взглядом за движениями на экране. Понятная магия.

— Что ты желаешь знать?

— Ничего. Я и так уже все знаю.

— Какое самомнение, — бормочет Локи, но Старк только смеется.

— Хочешь поговорить о самомнении? Не напомнишь, кто там пытался уничтожить Нью-Йорк, вооружившись стремной армией андроидных собачек?

Потянувшись кончиками пальцев, Локи дотрагивается до голубоватого экрана, который тут же покрывается рябью, реагируя на прикосновение. Так, словно любой предмет, изготовленный руками Старка, на самом деле живой.

— Читаури не андроидные собаки.

— Они похожи на смесь доберманов и тех шакалов из «Мумия возвращается», — отзывается Старк и тут же кривится, увидев что-то на экране. — Джарвис, прогони модель 84-E и посмотри, есть ли расхождения в последовательности. 

— Проверка модели 84-E начата, сэр. У меня также есть для вас голосовое сообщение от Брюса Беннера, полученное сегодня в восемь по Гринвичу, — объявляет голос. Старк широко улыбается:

— Брюс! — И тут же поясняет: — Мы с ним сайнс-бро, а это многое значит. Ладненько, Джарвис, включай.

Внезапно комната наполняется гулом, сопровождающимся каким-то далеким шумом. Похожий шум Локи слышал поздно ночью, бродя по опустевшим коридорам, когда из соседних комнат до него доносился звук работающего телевизора — громкий, но неразборчивый. Через несколько мгновений по помещению разносится голос мужчины.

— _Привет, Тони. Я знаю, как быстро ты отвлекаешься, так что буду краток._

Старк фыркает и говорит:

— О, Брюс, малыш, вернись ко мне.

— _Я тут услышал о том, как у вас там весело. На… Вдова пытается держать меня в курсе. Ты странный человек, Тони, и знакомства у тебя подстать. Меня не будет примерно несколько месяцев. В соседней деревне случилась эпидемия холеры - ее жителям очень нужен врач, и я, кажется, знаю, кто им подойдет. Я стараюсь не светиться на радарах, но в зависимости от серьезности эпидемии, мне нужна будет твоя помощь с Доксициклином. Я слышал, что в деревне много детей._

Улыбка на лице Старка становится мягче, искреннее. Локи чувствует, как сдавливает грудь.

— И ты ее получишь, доктор Беннер.

— _Позвони, если обстоятельства выйдут из-под контроля. Передавай от меня привет остальным. Береги себя. Увидимся._

Звук обрывается. Несмотря на работающую технику, помещение погружается в тишину. Старк невидяще смотрит прямо перед собой, и Локи понимает, что мысленно тот находится очень далеко — возможно, в той самой деревушке, где помогает своему другу лечить больных. Через несколько мгновений Старк приходит в себя и улыбается.

— Должен признать, Брюс — хороший парень. Преданный друг. У меня ушло сорок лет на то, чтобы найти друга за пределами Старк Индастриз, но... он хороший парень.

Локи не знает, каково это. У него не было друзей даже тогда, когда он был принцем. Асы не любили его так, как любили Тора, и среди окружения Локи не было никого, кто бы разделял его страсть к проделкам, козням и знаниям.

Возможно, Асгарду никогда не суждено было стать ему домом. Интересно, как бы сложилась его жизнь, если бы Один с самого начала оставил его здесь, в Мидгарде?

— И лучше бы ты сейчас не упоминал Халка, — продолжает Старк. Он достает какое-то тонкое, словно лист бумаги, устройство и встряхивает им. — Потому что тогда речь зайдет о том, как он украсил тобой пол.

— Лучше не надо, — кривится Локи. Это были не самые приятные воспоминания в его жизни.

Старк щелкает пальцами, словно обещая, что до этого никогда не дойдет.

— Так значит, ты был очень занят в библиотеке, о существовании которой я и не подозревал, — говорит он и быстро нажимает на клавиши. Перед ним возникают колонки с цифрами. — Джарвис, добавь эти данные в модель, ладно?

— Для вас — все что угодно, сэр, — в ноткой веселья говорит дух.

Старк улыбается — широко, ярко, и его улыбка — самое живое в этом мире машин.

— Ты меня совсем разбаловал, Джарвис.

— Что есть, то есть, — сухо отзывается голос.

Локи оборачивается.

— Он… живой? 

— Кто?

Старк берет не требующую чернил ручку и рисует прямо в воздухе кривые линии и острые углы, как если бы весь мир был его полотном. 

— Это твое… привидение.

У Старка вырывается смешок, и Локи бы обиделся, будь это насмешкой, а не искренним весельем.

— Джарвис: дружелюбное привидение. Ты почти угадал. Джарвис, он… как бы ты сам себя назвал, Джарвис?

— Великолепной нянькой.

— Это было всего однажды, и ты обещал удалить это из своей оперативной памяти.

— Я — искусственный интеллект, мистер Лафейсон. Компьютерная программа. Я управляю внутренними системами здания и костюмом Железного Человека. — Если бы Локи не знал, что разговаривает с машиной, то решил бы, что в голосе звучит нежность. Хотя нет, так оно и есть. Обучаемый компьютер. Настолько сложный, что думает самостоятельно.

— Он скромничает, — говорит Старк. — Я бы пропал без него.

— Без меня, сэр, вы были бы мертвы.

Старк поднимает палец, признавая его правоту.

— Джарвис не раз спасал мою задницу. Помог создать новый элемент, чтобы спасти упомянутую задницу от самой настоящей смерти. — Старк стучит по светящемуся шару на груди. — Меня убивает та же самая штуковина, что сохраняет в живых. Да, без Джарвиса я был бы мертвее мертвого.

Локи не хочется думать об этом. Если бы мир лишился такого блестящего ума...

— Что это за шар? Источник энергии?

Наклонив голову, Старк одаривает Локи странной улыбкой.

— С чего вдруг такой интерес?

— Неужели ты думаешь, что в своем нынешнем состоянии я смогу тебе как-то противостоять? Теперь я смертный, Старк. У меня нет никаких сил.

Фальшивая улыбка превращается в оскал и выглядит неправильно на лице, которое обычно светится умом, сарказмом, жаждой знаний. Тьма во взгляде Старка проникает до самого сердца, заставляет замереть. Через мгновение Локи понимает, что за чувство видит в его глазах, и ему хочется его стереть. Он не чувствует в себе пера Мунина, сдерживающего все воспоминания о магии, но как никогда ясно осознает его власть над собой. Локи выучил бы все заклятия во вселенной, лишь бы стереть из глаз Старка застывший в них страх.

Он берет себя в руки, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу чувства.

— У тех, кто пытался тебя убить, не было никаких особенных сил.

— Угадал, — с напускным весельем говорит Старк. — Когда я увидел тебя с рогами и посохом Гэндальфа, то сразу понял, с кем имею дело. Вот что мне нравится в злодеях: они всем своим внешним видом демонстрируют, кем являются. Особенно вы, бессмертные. Сам знаешь, что бывает, когда Тор разгуливает в плаще. Но когда дело касается тех, кого ты знаешь, кому доверяешь и просто не… Люди обычно тщательно скрывают своих монстров.

Локи чувствует необъяснимое желание найти того, кто предал Старка, и разделаться с ним. Странно: обычно он хотел убить лишь тех, кого знал лично.

— Есть ли в людях хоть что-то хорошее, или же я был прав в желании обрушить на них свой гнев?

Старк смотрит на него.

— Иногда мы мудачим, здесь не поспоришь, но это не дает никому права нас судить. Я ненавижу Хаммер Интернешнл с силой тысячи солнц, что вовсе не значит, что я могу просто взять и сравнять его с землей. Иногда это мне снится. Это было бы легендарно.

— Ты можешь. С твоей изобретательностью никто бы не смог тебе помешать, — ухмыляется Локи.

Старк отворачивается к экранами. Плотно сжимает губы и натянуто улыбается.

— Я перевыполнил норму по разрушениям. Хватит с меня. 

Локи доводилось слышать о том, что раньше Старк занимался производством оружия, хоть он и сомневается, что это было его изначальным намерением. Хитростью Старк вполне может посоперничать с Локи, но в нем нет жажды уничтожения. Единственный, кого Старк желает уничтожить — это он сам. А значит, в дело был замешан кто-то.

— Кто это был?

— Уже не важно, — говорит Старк. — Этот человек мертв. Но он… он практически заменил мне отца. Мой старик не годился на роль родителя, а Оби… Он был мне хорошим отцом, если забыть о том, что продал меня с потрохами и выбрал самый хуевый способ прикончить меня. 

На секунду повисает неловкая тишина, а затем Старк широко улыбается и спрашивает:

— Что за мрачный вид?

— Ничего, — бормочет Локи и отводит взгляд, давая Старку время снова облачиться в доспех. — Просто у нас двоих много общего, Старк. Куда больше, чем я думал.

Локи много о чем не думал: не думал, что будет наслаждаться разговорами о физике, не думал, что его заинтересуют истории Старка, не думал, что когда-нибудь захочет прикоснуться к нему, прикусить зубами полоску кожи, под которой бьется быстрый пульс...

О. Что ж, а вот это несколько неожиданно.

— Тони.

Локи отвлекается от непрошенных мыслей и моргает.

— Что?

— Меня зовут Тони. По крайней мере, все, кроме Клинта — тот зовет меня «кретином».

Тони искренне улыбается и взмахивает рукой, отчего вокруг тут же возникают многочисленные изображения, запутанные уравнения и невысказанные обещания.

Локи сжимает губы, чтобы не улыбнуться.

— Ты хотел мне что-то показать. 

— Я лучше послушаю про твою неожиданную страсть к физике, - говорит Старк, весело блеснув глазами. - Вперед, доктор Зло, покажи мне все, на что ты способен.

— Уверен, что я тебе по зубам?

В ответ на его подначку Тони одобрительно хмыкает, и Локи едва удается сдержать улыбку. Затем он признается:

— Я знаю только основы физики.

— Ничего, наверстаем в процессе. Примерно так физика и работает.

* * *

Люди используют световой спектр, чтобы вычислить звезды. Как странно.

Локи вытягивается на полу, греясь под теплыми солнечными лучами, и читает по стеклянному устройству, которое дал ему Тони. Место, где хранятся все мидгардские знания, называется Википедией. Тони пообещал, что недостатка в информации у него не будет и предложил попробовать нечто под названием «переход по ссылкам», чтобы получше понять контекст. Это оказывается довольно интересным, хоть время от времени Локи и натыкается на статьи под такими названиями как «МАЛЬЧИК-ГЕЙ», которые тут же закрываются бесплотным голосом.

Тони не шутил, когда обещал полностью застеклить комнату Локи. Теперь его стеклянная клетка, из которой открывается великолепный вид, висит над городом как пузырь. По желанию она может затемняться, тем самым давая уединение. Как ни странно, Локи не чувствует себя здесь уязвимым; он чувствует, что парит.

Локи переходит по ссылке от Слоуновского цифрового небесного обзора к его главному спонсору, Старк Индастриз. Сердце пропускает удар при виде знакомого имени, и он с громким вздохом откладывает Старкпэд в сторону.

Старк.

Как только Локи начинает казаться, что он разгадал Старка, тот совершает что-то неожиданное, возмутительное, безумное, невероятное…

Локи сворачивается в клубок и жмурится от светящего в глаза солнца.

Когда он напал на этот город, Мстители сражались с ним, как могли — яростно, дерзко, отчаянно, и лишь Тони попытался с ним поговорить. Предложил все обсудить, выпить, как сейчас предлагает свое доверие и науку.

Ни в Асгарде, ни в других мирах Локи не встречал никого, похожего на Тони Старка. Все остальные жаждали либо власти, либо сражений, либо силы. Локи и сам пал жертвой этих желаний. Тони, у которого есть все это и даже больше, мог бы стать богом среди людей, но вместо этого он сидит в своей лаборатории и увлеченно паяет метал.

Таких людей, как Тони Старк, просто не существует. Он — вселенская аномалия.

Созданный им костюм Железного Человека — одно из самых величайших творений, что Локи когда-либо видел. Локи переворачивается на спину и хмыкает себе под нос, дотрагиваясь ладонью до нагретого солнцем стекла. Машины, словно прислуга, тянулись за ним, чтобы снять доспех с хрупкого человеческого тела, чтобы Тони встретился с Локи лицом к лицу. И другая модель, ожидавшая его в другой комнате, чтобы по одному лишь слову броситься за ним и спасти от падения на асфальт. Возможность летать. Технология «репульсоров». То, как костюм соединен с призраком в башне, и то, как он соединен с сияющим кругом в груди Тони..

Уголки его губ приподнимаются в слабой улыбке, а грудь сжимается от волнения. 

— Мои индикаторы зафиксировали учащение вашего сердечного ритма, что может указывать на приступ тахикардии, — внезапно говорит голос. — Вы в порядке, мистер Лафейсон?

Локи распахивает глаза.

— Какое тебе дело до моего сердца?

— Мистер Старк поручил мне следить за физическим состоянием всех, кто находится в этом здании. Включая вас.

Голос раздается отовсюду: от потолка, пола, стен, и Локи кажется, что им насквозь пропитан сам воздух. Вот оно, величайшее изобретение Тони: искусственный интеллект, обладающий эмоциями. И тоном, в котором сейчас проскальзывает явное неодобрение.

— Тебе не нравится, что я здесь.

— Я ничего не чувствую по этому поводу.

Локи садится и запрокидывает голову, обращаясь к невидимому собеседнику.

— Даже программе не под силу обмануть бога лжи.

— Вы больше не бог лжи. С тех пор, как вы вернулись из Асгарда, вы вообще больше не бог.

Локи не отвечает, чувствуя жгучее желание что-нибудь разбить. Желание пропадает так же внезапно, как и появляется. Дух просто констатирует факт.

Секунду поколебавшись, голос говорит:

— Я не понимаю, зачем вы нужны мистеру Старку.

— Как и я, — бормочет Локи, опуская взгляд. — Все остальные заслуженно считают меня злодеем, а он обращается со мной как с... равным.

— Мистер Старк ко всем так относится, даже ко мне, — говорит дух. — Таков уж он есть. Для него я не просто программа, а друг.

Локи снова ложится на пол и разводит руки в стороны. Закрывает глаза.

— А ты его друг, дух?

Его вопрос встречается молчанием.

— Да, друг, — уверенно говорит Локи и запрокидывает голову назад, ловя солнечные лучи. Он слышит шепот воспоминаний: вот Тони в лаборатории, смеется над какими-то словами духа, вот делает Локи знак подойти и взглянуть на уравнение. — Он твой создатель. Твой отец. Брат. Семья. Для него ты куда больше, чем просто программа.

Если бы всего пару месяцев назад Локи кто-нибудь сказал, что он будет убеждать искусственный интеллект в ценности своего существования, то он бы рассмеялся говорившему в лицо, а затем убил бы его. Но сейчас он думает о ловких, подвижных пальцах Тони и представляет, как они касаются его, превращая в одно из своих гениальных творений.

— Ваше сердцебиение опять участилось, — замечает дух, и губы Локи растягиваются в широкой ухмылке.

— Так оно и есть.

Локи слышит оглушающий стук собственного сердца и чувствует, как невольно расслабляется — впервые за долгие месяцы. Готов ли Тони разбить его броню и достучаться до сердца? Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он делил с кем-то ложе, и никто из его любовников не был таким достойным, как Тони Старк. По телу пробегает ледяная дрожь.

Локи тихо посмеивается и облизывает пересохшие губы. У него наконец-то появилась новая цель для новой главы жизни.

— Простите, что прерываю, — сухо говорит голос, — но директор Фьюри и агент Хилл прибыли, чтобы допросить вас.

Тишину нарушает пронзительный сигнал. Локи резко садится: он хорошо знает, что означает этот звук — звук, который он часто слышал в разное время дня и ночи, — и понимает, что сегодня допрос не состоится. Фьюри будет не до него.

— Кто это? — спрашивает он, вставая на ноги, и подходит к окнам. Солнце слепит глаза, заставляя прищуриться, но… вот оно. На горизонте виднеется темное пятнышко, которое неловко и неуклюже трепещет в воздухе, увеличиваясь с каждой секундой. Его полет не похож на полет птицы, а используемая технология в корне отличается от той, что использует костюм Тони. Локи прижимает ладонь к стеклу и фыркает. Какое убожество.

Вскоре к ней присоединяется вторая фигура, а затем — третья. Их становится все больше и больше, и они обрушивают на город поток огня. Что-то внизу горит и взрывается. Башня вздрагивает.

В поле зрения появляется Железный Человек, держащий Капитана Америка. За ними следует Тор. Откуда-то издалека доносится рычание Халка, которое невозможно ни с чем спутать. Значит, тот свободно разгуливает по городу. Без сомнений, и Вдова с Хоукаем где-то недалеко. Зная Вдову, та наверняка уже направляется сюда, а вот Хоукаю с его стрелами, которые Локи забудет еще не скоро, понадобится забраться куда повыше.

— Кто это? — требовательно спрашивает Локи, стукнув кулаком по стеклу.

— Мои сканеры не могут зафиксировать нападающего. Меня заблокировали, — виновато говорит дух. Локи рычит от злости, но ничего не отвечает. Он напрягает зрение, вглядываясь в летающие фигуры. Он понимает, в их передвижениях есть система, система, которую никто из Мстителей пока не заметил.

— Дух, соедини меня с Тони.

— Вам стоит перебраться в лабораторию, — говорит дух. — На третьем этаже произошла брешь в защите, и я сейчас начну блокировку здания.

Выругавшись, Локи отпрыгивает от окна и в спешке покидает комнату. Перо Мунина сидит где-то глубоко внутри, не давая воспользоваться магией, не давая исчезнуть, скрыться в тени коридоров, и он старается держаться поближе к стенам, понимая, что будет совершенно беспомощен, встретившись с противником лицом к лицу.

Локи проходит мимо лифта, быстро поднимается по лестнице, игнорируя напряжение в ногах. Когда он наконец оказывается в пентхаусе, то видит перед собой несколько дверей, но он понятия не имея, куда ведет каждая из них Локи не раз был в мастерской, но никогда не обращал внимания на дорогу, которой шел.

— Я и правда глупец, — говорит он и переводит взгляд с одной двери на другую.

— Вам нужна крайняя слева, — сжалившись, говорит дух.

Когда лестница заканчивается, двери перед ним открываются сами, и он проходит во внутрь, тут же взмахивая рукой.

— Дух, покажи мне сражение. Я должен поговорить с Тони.

Дух подчиняется — дело, наверное, в тяжести положения. Воздух наполняется голубоватым свечением, и перед Локи возникает множество цифр, постоянно меняющихся данных и картинок. Поначалу он даже не знает, куда смотреть, и убирает в сторону все лишние экраны, пока не находит нужный, и осторожно дотрагивается до изображенного на нем лица Тони.

— Надеюсь, ты бахвалился не зря, и твоя технология и правда позволяет тебе меня слышать.

Уголки губ Тони приподнимаются.

— Привет, дорогая. Боюсь, что задержусь сегодня на работе допоздна. Ты знаешь, как оно бывает.

— Я не понимаю и половины из того, что ты говоришь, и предпочитаю игнорировать оставшуюся половину. Вам удалось вычислить нападавшего? — Снаружи слышится какой-то шум, приглушенный стеклянными стенами лаборатории, и Локи сжимает зубы, желая, чтобы Тони поскорее прислушался к нему. — Насчет тех летающих машин… Я кое что заметил в их движениях. Они не…

— Да, я понял, о чем ты. Это копии Дума, думботы. Дум — это такой железный дровосек на стероидах. Если бы…

— Сейчас не время, Железный Человек! — говорит Капитан, и Локи понимает, что его слышит вся команда. — Продолжай, Локи. Что ты заметил?

— Вы должны понять, что сражаетесь с…

Локи хватают и отшвыривают в сторону, и что-то неприятно хрустит в плече. Он с силой ударяется об стену и падает на пол. Стонет, чувствуя боль в руке, и с трудом поднимается на ноги. Посреди помещения стоит некто, заключенный в тяжелые доспехи, одновременно более элегантные и более кричащие, чем костюм Железного Человека. Высокий, он одет в зеленый плащ с накинутым на голову капюшоном, закрывающим лицо.

— Мне знакома жажда разрушений, — говорит Локи, держась за раненую руку. Кажется, вывихнуто плечо. Чтобы двигаться, придется вставить его на место — резко и быстро, как на его глазах не раз делали другие воины. — Но я не позволю тебе уничтожить то, что принадлежит ему.

С фигуры спадает капюшон, обнажая скрывающую лицо железную маску.

— Локи?! Эй, северный олень, не…

— Никто не посмеет встать на моем пути!

Локи смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Дух! Дух, мне нужно оружие! 

Никто не отвечает.

— Тони! — Локи отшатывается, опрокидывает на пол коробку с какими-то железками и становится за стол, пытаясь отгородиться им от Дума. — Тони, твой дух не…

Один за другим в воздухе растворяются экраны, напоследок полыхнув, подобно горящим свечам. Затем выключаются компьютеры, гаснет свет. В лаборатории нет окон, и поэтому теперь она освещается лишь тусклым мерцанием аварийных лампочек.

Локи понимает, что оказался в ловушке. Неумолимо надвигающийся на него Дум производит впечатление ужасного чудовища, сошедшего со страниц детских сказок. 

— Я пришел за репульсионным двигателем, созданным Энтони Старком. Отдай мне его, или готовься к…

Голос Дума тонет в металлическом бульканье. Он с грохотом падает вперед, ударяясь об пол, и взгляду Локи предстает невысокая девушка с железкой в руках.

— Ты ведь Локи, да? — спрашивает она и перехватывает железку покрепче. — Какого хрена тут здесь делает этот тип?

Локи окидывает ее внимательным взглядом.

— Ты — Джейн Фостер. 

— Не можешь вызвать ту огромную штуковину, которую натравил на нас в Нью-Мехико? Она бы сейчас очень пригодилось. — Девушка делает шаг вперед и проводит дрожащей рукой по волосам. Ее лицо едва видно в тусклом свете аварийных лампочек. — Я пришла к Тору, но затем раздался сигнал тревоги, и… Ладно, забудь. Нам нужно выбираться отсюда.

Джейн Фостер. Худая, с огромными глазами, она меньше всего походит на воительницу, но все равно бесстрашно сжимает оружие. Умная, красивая, добрая, смелая — Джейн, без сомнения, с честью пройдет испытание Одина и станет прекрасной королевой.

— Я не могу позволить, чтобы изобретения Старка попали в руки этого... Можно позаимствовать у тебя эту железку? — спрашивает Локи и тут же морщится: рука болит от одной мысли о том, что он собрался сделать. — А лучше просто разбей ему череп.

— Ага, как же. Знаю я, как это бывает. Видела в фильмах. Как только я подойду, он схватит меня за ногу и продырявит. Нам нужно уходить! Мстители вернутся и…

— К тому времени, как они вернутся, репульсор уже исчезнет! — Локи поднимает глаза к потолку и шипит: — Дух! Как же его зва… Джарвис. Джарвис, ты меня слышишь?

Никто не отвечает. Должно быть, Дум отключил Джарвиса, когда проник в здание. Интересно, что случится с костюмом Тони теперь, когда он остался без источника питания?

«Захватчик», — думает Локи, и чувствует укол совести при мысли о том, что так, должно быть, чувствовала себя Фригга, увидев ледяных гигантов в покоях Одина.

— Мы должны… — начинает Джейн, но тут ее отбрасывает в сторону, и она с криком падает на стол. Железка отлетает в сторону.

Локи оборачивается, видит Дума и озирается по сторонам — кто знает, что из завалявшегося в мастерской хлама можно использовать как оружие. Но плечо болит, а поблизости нет ничего, что могло бы пригодиться.

— Ты пожалеешь, что дотронулся до нее.

Железный кулак с силой впечатывается под дых, отбрасывая на другой стол. И зачем только Тони понаставлял здесь столько столов? Локи съезжает на пол, и слышит, как рядом падает что-то металлическое — то ли запасные детали, то ли просто обрезки железа. Он кашляет, и тут же чувствует во рту привкус крови. Он ранен, возможно, даже умирает.

— Джейн, — зовет он, сплевывая кровь.

Джейн не отвечает. Если она мертва, то Тор в гневе от этой планеты и камня не оставит. Почему-то Локи больно при мысли о том, что Тор будет страдать, больно при мысли об уничтожении этого мира, так похожего на сотканный Фриггой гобелен: такой же яркий, красочный, раздражающий своим беспорядочным нелепым узором.

— Один. — Ему трудно говорить из-за боли. — Один, прошу тебя. Я знаю, ты меня слышишь.

Он стискивает зубы, становится на колени и опирается на здоровую руку, сдерживая всхлип боли. Он чувствует, как истекает кровью, чувствует, как начинает мутнеть в глазах. Понимает, что жалкое чувство поражения и боль — это смерть. Он умирает.

Дум шумно рыскает по лаборатории. Помещение освещено мягким голубоватым свечением, которое исходит от экранов. Значит, у Дума есть к ним доступ, и всего через несколько минут он уйдет, заполучив в свои руки репульсор, Джарвиса и множество других секретов. Если бы Мстители покончили с теми летающими машинами, то еще успели бы его остановить.

— Прошу тебя, Один.

Он умоляет, стоя на коленях. Речь уже идет не о нем, не о Локи, а…

Тяжелый вес обрушивается на спину, заставляя упасть. Дум с силой ступает на него, прижимая к полу, и Локи не может подавить крика.

— Ты останешься тут, раздавленный и жалкий. В этом вся суть человечества, — говорит Дум, и его механический голос звучит как будто откуда-то издалека. Тело начинает паниковать, сознание — угасать, а измученный разум протестует против собственных слов, обращенных против себя же.

Локи мимолетно думает о Джейн и жалеет, что не увидит ее коронацию. Облаченная в золото и серебро, Джейн была бы прекрасна. Она бы стояла рядом с Тором, а весь придворный двор, затаив дыхание, следил бы за тем, как они обмениваются клятвами верности. «Она принесла бы в Асгард равновесие, эта девушка со звездами в глазах и цифрами на устах», — думает Локи, и вспоминает слова Тора: «Она такая умная, брат, такая умная». И смелая. В темноте, с подвернувшимся под руку орудием, она была смелой.

А затем Локи думает о проворных пальцах и еще более проворном языке, о сделанной специально для него комнате из окон, из которой открывается вид на созданный из чисел город. «Еще одно уравнение», — думает он. То, самое первое. Которое он так и не решил.

(Поражение + падение / предательство²) + безумие * Танос — √отсутствие цели (Мстители * надежда) = X.

«Ладно, северный олень. Найди неизвестную».

— Отец! — кричит Локи и чувствует, как ломается спрятанное где-то глубоко внутри перо Мунина.

И внезапно он вспоминает.

Перо леденеет и застывает у него в груди, служа молчаливым напоминанием о том, что случится, стоит ему снова допустить ошибку. Локи чувствует, как в него просачивается магия, подобно наркотику проникая в кровь и нервную систему, чувствует, как его тело принимает свою изначальную форму, и через несколько мгновений железный сапог на спине не вызывает ничего, кроме раздражения.

Локи отталкивает Дума. В руке возникает ледяной клинок, и он немедленно вонзает его в доспехи. Дум с криком отшатывается, а Локи вскакивает на ноги, резким движением вставляет вывихнутое плечо и двигает рукой. Пожалуй, он позволит Тони провести над собой парочку опытов, когда все останется позади.

— Ты!.. — Дум замахивается, чтобы ударить, но Локи создает двойников. Сначала их восемь, затем — шестнадцать, и все они смеются при виде неверящего выражения на металлическом лице. Дум замирает, не зная, куда бить.

— Ты ворвался сюда, принеся с собой разрушения и бормоча что-то о доблести. Знаешь, что случается с такими, как ты? — одновременно спрашивают все шестнадцать двойников. — Мне знакома доблесть, Дум, и в тебе ее нет.

— Не прячься за иллюзиями! Покажи мне свое истинное лицо!

Через мгновение иллюзия исчезает, и Локи быстро (γ = (1 − v2/c2) −1/2, где Локи — v) перерезает Думу горло ледяным клинком. Дум падает, и Локи, на мгновение замерев, наслаждается холодом своего оружия, а затем склоняется над Думом и пронзает его грудь — чтобы тот точно уже не встал.

— Какое лицемерие, — бормочет Локи, с силой нажимая на лезвие, из-под которого вылетают искры при соприкосновении с металлом. — Слышишь меня, Дум? Не прячься за иллюзиями. Покажи мне свое истинное лицо.

Клинок исчезает. Копия Дума неподвижно лежит на полу — мертвая.

— Мистер Лафейсон.

Включается свет. Локи улыбается и задирает голову.

— От тебя мало пользы, Дух. Ты мне уже не нужен. 

— Внутренние системы башни снова включены, — говорит Джарвис, и в его голосе проскальзывает веселье. — Перед тем, как выключиться, я взял на себя смелость заблокировать здание. Директор Фьюри и агент Хилл сейчас находятся в вашей комнате. Мне их выпустить?

У Локи вырывается смешок.

— Нет, пусть побудут там еще немного. Полюбуются окрестностями. Из моей комнаты открывается замечательный вид.

— Так и есть, — соглашается Джарвис. — Я не могу подключиться к мистеру Старку. Когда систему компрометируют, Железный Человек включает резервную программу, которая запрещает мне доступ. Я не знаю, что происходит со Мстителями.

Джейн Фостер стонет, приходя в сознание, и дотрагивается до своей головы.

— Джейн, — зовет Локи, и Джейн, поморщившись от боли, переводит взгляд на него. Увидев на ее лице кровь, Локи думает, что двойнику Дума повезло умереть от его руки: Тор не был бы с ним так милосерден. — Ты сильно ранена?

— Вроде нет. — Джейн говорит четко и ясно. Похоже, она и в самом деле в порядке. — Он мертв?

— Да, — говорит Локи и пинает железную голову.

— Хорошо. — Джейн окидывает его внимательным взглядом. — Ты как-то изменился.

Локи улыбается и глубоко вдыхает, снова чувствуя себя целостным. Локи кажется, словно он вечность бродил во тьме, но теперь окружающий мир вернул себе привычные краски .

На мгновение ему чудится мягкое прикосновение к плечу, в котором чувствуется прощение, слышится «сын мой». Локи жмурится, наслаждаясь этим чувством, и выдыхает. Открывает глаза и улыбается.

— Эй, дух, позаботься о смертной. У меня остались еще кое-какие дела.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он скрывается в ближайшей тени, растворяется в ней, подобно стремительному потоку, и он никогда еще не был так быстр. Он — скорость, такая изменчивая, что даже лучшие умы не решат его уравнения.

Тени приводят его на крышу одного из зданий, и он уверенно становится на самый ее край и смотрит на горящий внизу город.

— Вот блядь.

Локи оборачивается и видит, что Хоукай взял его на прицел. Невинно поднимает руки и улыбается Хоукаю, тот крепко сжимает стрелу.

— Агент. Пора бы нам перестать видеться так часто.

— С каких пор ты снова можешь шаманить? — спрашивает Хоукай, даже не дрогнув. 

— Твое самообладание просто восхитительно.

— Спасибо. А теперь отвечай на вопрос, если не хочешь, чтобы я выстрелил.

— Асгардское правосудие во всей красе, — загадочно говорит Локи, зная, что Хоукай не поймет его, и наслаждаясь выражением замешательства на его лице. — Со сколькими вы сражаетесь?

Все еще недоверчиво буравя Локи взглядом, Хоукай открывает рот, чтобы ответить. Замирает. Оборачивается, но выстрелить уже не успевает.

Но Локи быстрее, Локи — v, скорость, и в думботов впиваются куски льда — туда, где проходят соединения проводов и находится мозг — вернее, компьютерный чип. Тихо выругавшись, Хоукай перехватывает лук, кивает в знак благодарности и становится рядом с Локи на край крыши.

— Их было тридцать восемь. Мы сократили это количество до четырех.

— Дум пытался отвлечь внимание. Настоящей целью был репульсор.

— Был?

— Я легко со всем разобрался. А теперь, смотри в оба. За дело берутся взрослые, — Локи срывается вниз и смеется, когда стрела Хоукая пролетает всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него.

Улицы города превратились в ад. Локи пытается на обращать внимания на нарушенную симметрию и на то, что происходит вокруг, и закрывает глаза, создавая свои собственные уравнения, которые превращаются в нарастающий вихрь.

— Локи!

Он улыбается, не открывая глаз, и запрокидывает голову.

— Брат! Пошли этих созданий в мою сторону и не дай Железному Человеку подойти слишком близко!

Одно из бесспорных достоинств Тора в том, что он не может отказать Локи, особенно когда тот зовет его «братом». Локи даже не оглядывается — знает, что Тор сделает так, как он сказал. С помощью Мьёльнира Тор отправляет оставшихся думботов в созданный Локи вихрь, холоднее которого не сыскать даже вершинах самых высоких гор Йотунхейма.

Обезумевший ветер завывает вокруг думботов, которые один за другим исчезают в его темной стене и тут же ломаются. Локи опускает их вниз одним взмахом руки, и Тор сразу разбивает их на кусочки.

— Брат, — тихо зовет Тор, и на его лице, окруженном спутанными волосами, расплывается широкая улыбка.

Локи выдыхает. Улыбается в ответ. Ветер тут же стихает, а снег начинает таять.

— Брат. 

— Бог ты мой! — Локи не может сдержать ухмылку при виде восхищения на лице Капитана Америка. — Это было... просто что-то. Но разве ты не… Я думал, ты больше не можешь колдовать.

— Настал новый день, Капитан, — радостно говорит Тор и кладет руку Локи на плечо. — И мой брат теперь на нашей стороне.

— Я только на своей стороне, Тор. — Локи задирает голову и замечает, как на одной из крыш мелькает красно-золотой отблеск. Железный Человек поднимает руку — то ли приветственно махая, то ли просто давая о себе знать. — Тор, думаю, мисс Джейн Фо…

— Джейн! — кричит Тор, тут же взлетая в небо и исчезая где-то за горизонтом.

Капитан Америка чешет в затылке.

— Ну, эм. Спасибо… Спасибо за помощь, Локи.

— Капитан, — склоняет голову Локи и видит, как их окружают черные фургоны. К ним направляются люди в форме Щ.И.Т.а., в том числе и Вдова, ухмылка которой выдает любопытство. — Вот и кавалерия подоспела. Оставлю их на вас, Капитан. Вы же лидер команды?

Моргнув, Капитан переводит взгляд на крышу, на которой стоит Железный Человек.

— Как понимаю, тебя ждут занятия поинтереснее.

— Какая проницательность.

Из одного из фургонов выходит Ник Фьюри, и Локи понимает, что пока не может уйти.

— Здравствуйте, директор.

Уголки губ Фьюри дергаются, но лицо остается непроницаемым.

— Итак.

— Итак, — эхом отзывается Локи и невольно смотрит наверх, туда, где на крыше одного из домов в солнечных лучах блестит золото.

У него ушли месяцы на то, чтобы не желать смерти Фьюри при одном лишь его появлении. Наверное, это видно по его лицу, потому что Фьюри говорит:

— Отчитаешься вместе с остальными. — И Локи понимает, что эти слова, наверное, единственное предложение перемирия, которое он когда-либо услышит от Фьюри. Он не настолько глуп, чтобы от него отказываться.

— Жду не дождусь. — Не зря же его прозвали богом лжи. — А теперь, прошу меня извинить.

Он перемещается туда, где стоит Железный Человек. Тони снимает свой шлем, прищуриваясь от яркого солнца. Локи следует его примеру, снимает шлем и вдыхает воздух, в котором смешались запахи дыма и победы. Запрокидывает голову назад, навстречу к ветру, приятно обдувающему лицо.

— Башня еще на месте? — спрашивает Тони и закрывает рукой глаза от света. Локи садится рядом, свешивает ноги с края крыши.

— В лаборатории беспорядок. Но там всегда беспорядок. Джарвис в порядке. На полу валяется мертвая копия Дума.

— Жду не дождусь, когда разберу этого ублюдка до самой последней платы! — говорит Тони и замирает. — Кстати, тот ледяной вихрь был жуть как горяч.

— Да нет, он был довольно холоден.

Тони смеется.

— Не пытайся строить из себя скромника. Ты прекрасно понял, что я имею в виду. Зрелище было захватывающим. Откуда такие трюки? Я думал, папочка отнял у тебя все игрушки.

Локи всматривается в город, полный уравнений и красоты, и ужасных людей. Оборачивается и смотрит в глаза Тони, солнце выцвечивает в них золотые искорки.

— Я нашел неизвестную, — говорит он и тут же жалеет о сказанном. В этом обманчиво простом предложении скрыто слишком много смысла. Локи не нравится то, как неожиданно мягко прозвучал его голос. Он собирался заполучить тело Тони и все удовольствия, прилагающиеся в комплекте, но никогда не рассчитывал на что-то большее, потому что вероятность оказаться отвергнутым была слишком высока, и та дружба, что возникла между ними за последние месяцы, этого бы не выдержала.

Когда Тони не смотрит на него, он понимает, что все испортил. 

— Я все еще должен тебе выпивку.

Локи пытается унять биение сердца, закрывает глаза. Открывает их, и ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Тони.

…и он только подумал, что разобрался в этом человеке!

— Так и есть.

— Так и есть, — соглашается Тони и широко улыбается. Поворачивается к Локи спиной и ложится, опуская голову ему на колени.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал: ты, я, немного виски, физики, крыша… Поработаем над проектом, как какие-нибудь школьники, и свидание заодно устроим. Ударение на слове «свидание».

— Признаться, я слушаю только процентов сорок из того, что ты там бормочешь.

— Это в четыре раза больше, чем все остальные. — Тони закрывает глаза и хмыкает себе под нос. — О, кстати, мне тоже нужно кое в чем признаться.

Несмотря на напускную небрежность, в этих словах звучит серьезная нотка. Локи взмахивает рукой, делая знак продолжать. 

— Эм, геликарриер… И то, что мне нужна была твоя помощь…

Локи вздыхает.

— Все было ложью.

У Тони хватает совести изобразить раскаяние.

— Ага, типа того. Прости. Мне просто нужен был предлог, чтобы вытащить тебя из комнаты.

— Зачем тебе это вообще понадобилось? — На самом деле Локи не злится. Но ему интересно услышать ответ.

Какое-то время Тони молчит и невидяще смотрит прямо перед собой. Затем протягивает Локи руку и говорит:

— Потому что я знаю, каково это — нуждаться во втором шансе.

Локи не берет предложенную Тони руку. Вместо этого он дотрагивается до светящегося на его груди треугольника и чувствует, как под пальцами мерно гудит атомный реактор. Тони тут же накрывает его ладонь своей, и начинает говорить об окружающих их зданиях, указывая на допущенные при проектировании ошибки. «Никто в здравом рассудке не построит стены при таком угле наклона свай, Локи, — говорит он. — Будет им счастье, когда во время следующего сражения эти дома просто развалятся…»

Локи пропускает болтовню мимо ушей и смотрит на раскинувшийся внизу город.

Над творящейся внизу суматохой появляется птица. На фоне ясного неба видны очертания огромных крыльев — то ли и в самом деле черных, то ли только кажущихся такими из-за ярких лучей солнца. Затем птица кричит, и он узнает ее голос, голос, которому вторит перо в его груди.

Локи уважительно склоняет голову.

«Я больше тебя не разочарую».

Тони бормочет что-то о крышах, берет Локи за руку, рассеянно переплетая их пальцы, и Мунин взлетает высоко в небо, а затем исчезает, словно его никогда и не было.


End file.
